


A Grimm Outlook

by annathemonstereffer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Begging, Bestiality, Knotting, Other, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathemonstereffer/pseuds/annathemonstereffer
Summary: ‘Beast Charm’.  For anyone else, it’s a semblance with a limited scope of power and use.  For Anna, it’s a tool for unimaginable pleasure…from the most exotic of sources.





	A Grimm Outlook

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18+. Like you should be. Hint.

Anna burst through the underbrush, gasping for air and trying to move faster despite protesting legs, and burning lungs.  Casting a look behind her, she screamed as a dark shape crashed through the bush behind her, running along on hands and feet both as it gave relentless pursuit.

The Beowulf had her in its sights- and it wasn’t going to stop for anything.  He was starting to close the distance as her strength flagged, drool leaking from his snout at the thought of making a meal of the woman.  He kept drawing closer, closer…

Anna hit a dead end- wailing at her luck, she whirled, back suddenly against the wall, trying to melt into the rocks as she pressed hard into the stone.  The Beowulf was salivating over her, and drawing closer…

When she started to smile.

“Gotcha.”  She said, standing up straight- and striking a pose, her aura flaring around her body, and seeming to diffuse into the area around her.

The beast didn’t even have time to be confused as he felt a warmth spread through his body, his vision hazed over with a light rose sheen.  He felt his primal thoughts begin to dim, sinking down- breath labored as he rested on his hands and knees, looking up at the approaching woman.  No longer were his appetites to sate his hunger…He can’t believe he wanted to eat this woman.  He looked up at her, nostrils flaring as he took in the familiar scent- of a woman in heat.

Anna paused about a meter from him- turning around, sliding her skirt down, and bending over- presenting to the ravenous beast.

Her semblance, Beast Charm- had claimed another victim.

Roaring, the Beowulf launched forward, knocking Anna over to her knees and elbows as he humped into her hips, lengthening cock trying desperately to find her pussy.  His full weight settled on her, and Anna allowed herself to be pinned, moaning as she felt him leaking precum all over her ass, his hot shaft rubbing uselessly against soft skin.  He was frustrated- roaring openly now, as he thrusted away, trying to angle himself.  Anna bit her lip, trying to prepare for the moment when he-

Thrust home.

A scream tore from Anna’s lips as she felt the Beowulf sink inside her, feeling the massive shaft of the beast spread her out.  The wolf shuddered, letting out a low growl as he marveled at how wonderfully tight the human was.  His furry hips started to shake- before bucking back and forth, hammering into the human below him.  He felt her shudder underneath, her hands clenching into fists as her head sank to the ground, letting out a moan with every harsh, brutal thrust that the beast drove into her.  The jet-black beast howled in triumph, claiming the woman under him as he pinned her down, cock easily sliding in and out.

Anna’s eyes rolled up in her head as her mouth hung open, drool leaking out onto the forest floor.  It didn’t matter how many times she did it- wolfcock felt amazing.  The hung beast was slamming into her pussy without relent, giving her the brutal dicking she had craved.  Every attempt to push up and preserve dignity was battered aside, as the beast asserted himself as the top- roaring with every spasm of pleasure as she tightened around his throbbing length…

The Beowulf soon began to snort and snarl, his breathing becoming labored- and his breaths becoming faster.  Soon, Anna was aware of a new sensation- a swelling bulge pressing against her pussy, trying desperately to pass on inside her.

“Oh, fuck, YES!”  She screamed.  “That’s i-iiit!  Knot me!  Knot meeeeeeeeeiiiii~!”  She begged, hands digging into the dirt as the tips of her fingers turned white, as her blush spread to her collar.  She tried to relax, to allow him in- but he kept hammering her so wonderfully, so amazingly…it was hard to control herself as she felt the building pressure in her pussy…

“Oh-oh!  Ohgods!  Yes!  YES!  _YEEEEEESSSHHH~!”_   She screamed- tongue hanging out of her mouth as she came around the monster, who roared at the pressure around him…

He found a new strength, adjusted his position, and thrust in _hard,_ his knot slamming inside her- and inflating as he lay against her, cum flooding his victim’s womb.

Anna was incoherent now- no longer with the strength to even be on her knees as she flopped flat, face down on the dirt, knotted by the beastly Grimm.  The Beowulf started to jerk, letting out a moan-like growl as has he rested his body against hers, starting to move his hips around, still humping into Anna…and starting to pick up in intensity.

Anna’s overwhelmed senses fried as he started to move again- letting out one long, sustained moan of joy at feeling his cock jolting against her cervix.

“M-mmgh-ohgods-yes-yes-m-more-yes!”  She moaned, melting into the Beowulf’s rough touch, feeling him thrust into her cum-soaked cunt.  He was relentless, and bounding with stamina, huffing into her ear as his hips hit hers, his balls gently smacking against her hips as he thrust in, eyes starting to roll up as a feral lust consumed him.  His hips sped up, going faster and faster, his throbbing cock jolting inside her…

She was almost ashamed of how quickly she came again- spasming under him as she clamped down on him- rewarded with a roar, and another few spurts of cum, churning a wonderful warmth inside her…

She was in heaven- feeling the beast’s cock throb within, his cum spurting and flooding her insides, his knot straining against her tight cunt, unable to pull out…

Anna’s toes curled- and she let a blank, pleased smile cross her face.  She had lost count of how many times she had done this…and was now, in the throes of pleasure, completely unashamed at her little addiction.

As another wave of cum flooded her, she giggled.

She was made for wolfcock, now…

And gods above, she was loving every second of it~

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it. If you liked it, drop a line and tell me what you liked. If you hated it, drop a line and tell me what to improve. If you came, please satisfy my exhibitionist kink and tell me. It'll be good to know this is hot for people.


End file.
